


Untitled V

by mingod



Series: Untitled - Series [5]
Category: Block B
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingod/pseuds/mingod
Summary: idk i wrote as it came out





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from [tumblr](http://oheinenvasara.tumblr.com/post/157998711772)

Minhyuk is wearing the buckled cowboy boots, the ones with a heel. Jiho’s second toe is longer than his first. Their voices are hushed when they talk above Kyung, one hand stroking his hair slowly, another resting on his hip. Kyung is too confused to answer Jiho when he gently shakes him and asks if he can get up, too numb to sit up straight when Minhyuk hinges him up from under his armpits, too tired to roll over when they lay him down on his back on the bed. He drifts off again, hoping he won’t have to wake up. 

“You were gone for almost two days”, they tell him when the what felt like a coma fails Kyung and closing his eyes won’t take him back to the darkness anymore. “We were worried.”  
Of course they were, as always. If there’s something in this world Kyung can trust it’s Jiho being worried. About his next meal, shower, bedtime story, prescription, his continuing existence. Kyung doesn’t like to be a burden, no. It’s just what it has come to be now, though. He accepted it as easily as he accepted the first failure of escape, with no feeling left in his body, no regret in his mind. Sometimes he wonders when exactly he went past the point where the concern for others fades. It was still there last November when Minhyuk came to pick him up and Kyung apologized, apologized for his heart, from his heart, and Minhyuk said it was alright and so it was. Kyung has apologized again after that, of course, but it doesn’t help anymore.

He hears them in the hallway again, the same hushed slow exchange of words. Sometimes the hush fades away, trickles to a nothing and a door closes. Sometimes it gets aggressive, hits a wall, hits another, hits Kyung against the face, but still, the door closes. Tonight the hush is quieter, but the clinks and rustles and breaths betray them, and the door doesn’t close. Kyung’s heart does.


End file.
